


Twisted Wonderland October list

by SnowCherry18



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Funny, M/M, October Challenge 2020, Romance, Short, Twistober, Twstober
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Decidí participar en los retos de octubre. En esta ocasión en uno de Twisted Wonderland. La lista fue creada por LuzCF en facebook y si quieren verla está publicada en mi instagram y facebook.Para ello haré uso de mi MC (Shimizu Yuki) y MC de unas amigas para la interacción y desarrollo de las historias.Son relatos breves o escenarios.MC participantes.Odile - Mak LoboFleur - LaryHaruhi - Alessia
Relationships: Dire Crowley & Original Character(s), Divus Crewel/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Día 1 - Tu MC

— Entonces Fleur~ ¿Cuándo hablarás de forma normal conmigo? — la chica de cabello azabache se había interpuesto en el camino del de cabello rosa, quien no deseaba mantenerle la mirada en ese momento. — ¡Vamos si no muerdo! — reprochó, pues se sentía inquieta al ser ignorada.

— … Es que no sé cómo dirigirme…a ¿usted? — preguntó un tanto inquieto, era sincero, no sabía como reaccionar a la energía de la chica nueva y no tenían la confianza suficiente como para poder sentirse cómodo y conversar.

— ¡Geh! No me trates de usted, tenemos la misma edad Fleur — lloriqueó infantilmente — puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Yuki, sin ningún honorifico ¿Qué te parece? — le sonrió esta vez de forma amable.

— ¿No hay problema? — preguntó con cautela.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya te lo dije — su sonrisa solo se amplió, acercándose al chico — ¡Somos el equipo conejo! Después de todo a ambos nos comparan con él — dio una dulce risa — ahora que somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi para lo que necesites, creo que puedo ayudar en cuanto a experiencia — le guiñó un ojo.

— Eso suena algo sospechoso — murmuró, a medida que avanzaba la conversación tenía más confianza con Yuki.

— eh~ no lo negaré, pero queda en tu criterio el pensar a que me refiero — dio una risa entre dientes — ahora si…. ¿Me mostrarías aquellos dibujos que realizabas en la clase de Trein-sensei? — los ojos de Yuki se iluminaron con emoción, había visto a su compañero dibujar, no había logrado ver completo, pero fue capaz de descifrar que se trataba de diseños de vestuario y, ella como modelo, sentía una gran curiosidad de ver aquellos bocetos.

— ¡Sabía que era sospechoso ese comportamiento! — exclamó esta vez el chico, pero Yuki solo había respondido con una risa, por lo que él también había terminado riendo junto a ella. Realmente no le parecía una mala persona, y era impresionante el nivel de confianza que era capaz de crear en tan poco tiempo, por lo que decidió creer en aquel sentimiento y llevarse bien con la azabache.


	2. Día 2 - Heartslabyul

— ¡Bienvenidos a Heartslabyul! — Cater hizo una exagerada seña hacia el edificio, presentando el edificio a los recién llegados.

— Creo que no puedo acostumbrarme a lo grande que es este lugar — comentó Yuki mirando con sorpresa la construcción frente a ella.

— Es incluso más grande que el Ramshackle, y realmente creí que ese lugar ya era grande y sigo sin acostumbrarme — mencionó Odile sorprendido por la estructura del edificio, por más que lo viera una y otra vez, no dejaría de sorprenderse.

— Bueno creo que tiene que ver mucho con la altura de ustedes dos, ambos son bastante pequeños por lo que cualquier edificio es grande — comentó Ace quien había salido a recibirlos también, con una sonrisa burlona. — está el Ochibi y su amiga chibiUsa —

Tanto Odile como Yuki se tensaron en ese momento. El hablar de su estatura era como pisar un campo minado. Y si bien, poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a las bromas de Ace, eso no quería decir que no reaccionaran ante ello.

— prefiero que sea bunny, y no chibiUsa. No quiero ser demandada por plagio — comentó como si nada Yuki.

— ¿Plagio? ¿Plagio de qué? ¡Deja de usar las referencias de tu mundo! — reprochó Ace.

— No quiero — le sacó la lengua Yuki.

— ¡¿Qué edad tienes?! —

— ¡Odile, Yuki! Ya llegaron — Deuce había salido a recibir a los chicos tras de Ace, mirando sorprendido la discusión por parte de su compañero y la chica - ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? –

— Ace dice cosas de las cuales puede arrepentirse – comentó Odile realizando mofletes para mostrar su molestia — pero luego no entendí la conversación, creo que está relacionado al lugar de origen de Yuki-san —

— Oh, ya entiendo… —

— Hey, calma ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al jardín para asistir a la fiesta de té? Recuerden que a Riddle-kun no les gustan los retrasos — comentó Cater tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente, al notar que tanto Ace como Yuki seguían discutiendo.

Se escuchó un suspiro general, y todos se dirigieron, guiados por Cater, hacia el jardín en donde se encontraban todos los estudiantes del dormitorio. Para los miembros de aquel dormitorio, dicho paisaje era completamente normal, pero para los recién llegados, quienes utilizaban el Ramshackle como dormitorio, el paisaje frente a sus ojos era el verdadero paraíso.

— ¡Dulces! — exclamaron al mismo tiempo Odile y Yuki maravillados de la infinidad de tartas y pasteles que habían servido en aquella ocasión.

— Parece que fue una buena idea el invitarles a venir — mencionó Riddle con una ligera sonrisa al ver la emoción de los recién llegados.

— Estas siendo bastante considerado últimamente Riddle ¿no crees? — sonrió Trey mirando a su amigo y líder del dormitorio.

— n-no es nada… solo debo agradecerles apropiadamente por toda la ayuda, además no habían sido invitados oficialmente a una fiesta de té — murmuró el pelirrojo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, realmente estaba agradecido con ese par.

— Aunque no deja de sorprenderme la personalidad de cada uno. Odile suele ser bastante inocente en muchas ocasiones y Yuki-chan es muy infantil cuando hay dulces de por medio — mencionó Cater que se había incorporado a la conversación.


	3. Día 3 - Ataúd

— ¡¿Entonces me estás diciendo que llegaste por un ataúd?! — Yuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de Haruhi. Luego de su estrepitosa llegada por el espejo aquella mañana, el asistir a clases y regresar a un dormitorio que claramente no era lo que esperaba, Yuki había decidido conversar con la castaña y comprender un poco más de aquel mundo al cual había llegado.

— Sí, y Grim también llegó por ese medio, teníamos unas ropas extrañas y parecía ser la ceremonia de ingreso que “alguien” arruinó — la voz de Haruhi se fue endureciendo cada vez más, hasta mirar de mala gana al gato causante de todo el alboroto de ese día.

— ¡El grandioso yo no arruinó nada! Fueron todos esos magos que impedían que yo estudiara aquí quienes tienen la culpa ¡Además ellos me persiguieron primero! — exclamó Grim molesto.

— Eh~ me hubiera gustado estar allí para ver eso — comentó relajada la azabache.

— ¡No es gracioso! — chilló su compañera mirándole ceñuda.

— Perdón, perdón. Es que realmente es muy divertido imaginar todo el alboroto que habrían causado, llegar por un ataúd me parece algo bastante tétrico si lo piensas bien — carcajeó.

— Ser escupida por el espejo no es muy diferente a ello — murmuró la castaña un tanto molesta, mientras la azabache se tensaba y decidía volver a reír.

— Realmente es raro que el espejo hiciera aquello. Además, en la ceremonia de inicio seleccionaba los dormitorios ¡Si me hubieran permitido yo estaría en el mejor dormitorio de esta escuela! —

— pero ese estúpido espejo considero que no tenía magia entonces no era capaz de definir a donde pertenecía — suspiró Haruhi.

— Es un espejo bastante extraño — asintió Yuki confirmando aquello — de todas formas, pese al estado de este lugar no está tan mal, y así podremos conocer los otros dormitorios sin la necesidad de regirnos completo por sus reglas, debemos ver el lado positivo de esta situación — guiñó un ojo.


	4. Día 4 - Savanaclaw

— ¡Jackie! — la dulce y alegre voz de Yuki resonó en el dormitorio de Savanaclaw, atrayendo la mirada de todos aquellos que se encontraban entrenando (o peleando) en esos momentos.

— ¿Y-Yuki? Espera… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — el joven lobo no tardó en mostrar su preocupación acercándose a la chica quien permanecía con una radiante sonrisa.

— Hemos venido a verte para jugar~ — la chica mantuvo aquella sonrisa mostrando inocencia en sus palabras, inocencia que claramente era fingida.

— ¿Hemos? — preguntó extrañado el chico, bajando sus orejas por unos momentos pensativo hasta que notó que unos metros más atrás se encontraba cierto pelirrosa — Fleur… perdona no te había visto — se disculpó con el chico.

— ¡D-Descuida! No me acerqué de inmediato… así que no hay problema — habló con un poco de inquietud el chico, aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de la chica y su espontaneidad, por lo que había sido arrastrado a Savanaclaw de improviso.

— Yuki… — suspiró Jack al escuchar aquello — no arrastres a los demás — le regañó a la chica desordenando su cabello.

— Eh~ pero si Fleur quería venir, solo que no se atreve aun a venir solo, así que no me queda más alternativa que tomar medidas drásticas — sonrió orgullosa — y no me trates como una niña, soy mayor que tu — reprochó mientras buscaba más caricias en su cabeza.

— No parece que fueras mayor — dio una risa el lobo volviendo a hacerle mimos — y bien ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieren jugar? —

— No lo sé… Fleur ¿Qué podemos jugar? —

— ¿A qué suelen jugar en Savanaclaw? — preguntó el chico con curiosidad ladeando su cabeza.

— Pues…— Jack pensaba responder, pero en ese momento el líder de dormitorio, quien raramente se presentaba, apareció.

— ¡Oh! Así que esto es de lo que murmuraban los demás formando alboroto, ¿Qué hacen estos dos pequeños herbívoros aquí? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados — este lugar no es para un par de conejos —

— Siempre de tan mal humor — suspiró Yuki — mejor ve a dormir gato perezoso — se burló — ¿verdad Fleur?... ¿Fleur? — preguntó extrañado mirando a su compañero que parecía petrificado por la presencia del león — ¡Oye Fleur! — se acercó a él comenzando a agitarle.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Y-Ya estoy… lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por su reacción, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Yuki.

— Y bien ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó esta vez Leona.

— Vinimos a jugar — comentó Yuki con tranquilidad.

— Así que a jugar ¿eh? — Leona sonrió con arrogancia — creo que han venido en el momento exacto, es el momento del entrenamiento de Savanaclaw, y cazar conejos parece un juego bastante interesante ahora — mencionó con sorna.

— ¡¿Cazar?! —

— E-Espera Leona… no es el tipo de juego que buscamos — se apresuró a decir Yuki agitando sus manos para reforzar su negativa, mientras Fleur asentía apoyando a la chica.

— Es lo que consiguen por venir e interrumpir mi sueño, su llegada hizo un alboroto y por consecuencia que me despertara —

— ¡Qué injusto! — reprocharon al mismo tiempo Yuki y Fleur, pero vieron la señal que hizo Leona con la mano, lo que significaba solo una cosa, ahora debían correr.

— ¡Leona! — Yuki gritó mientras corría por el terreno junto a Fleur, odiaba correr obligada, además con su torpeza era una alta posibilidad de que terminara cayendo por lo que Fleur le ayudaba a esquivar al ir tomados de las manos para escapar.

— Leona-san, no debe molestarlos de esa manera — expresó preocupado Jack al ver como ambos conejos corrían por el dormitorio escapando de los estudiantes.

— Es la única forma que agoten esa energía que tienen, sino se hubieran puesto más ruidosos — se excusó el mayor mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello y suspiró — cuando se cansen de correr puedes invitarlos a la piscina mientras no hagan tanto alboroto, y no me despierten — amenazó mientras regresaba al interior del dormitorio.

— Aunque no lo admita… si se preocupa por ellos — sonrió Jack, pues era un rumor público que, para Leona, aquellos dos estudiantes transferidos eran “molestos” como su sobrino, aun así, se preocupaba por ellos como un hermano mayor.


	5. Chapter 5

La clase de alquimia era una de las asignaturas en las cuales tenía mejores calificaciones; pese a ser una humana sin magia, todo aquel conocimiento que había adquirido antes, con sus estudios particulares, le había ayudado. Al parecer, el hecho de ser curiosa por la alquimia en su mundo había ayudado a sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo.

Elaborar pociones era una de las tareas que más disfrutaba. Leer las recetas y utilizar todo aquel material que, de no ser por estar en ese mundo, solo sería fantasía e imaginación. En ocasiones, cuando no tenía tareas por realizar, solía ir a la sala de alquimia a practicar. Había logrado la autorización gracias al profesor a cargo, Divus Crewel.

Era un secreto, pero, a medida que interactuaba con el profesor, sus sentimientos hacia él iban en aumento. Era como si lo conociera de otra vida, no estaba segura. Aun así, la relación que tenían entre ellos era todo menos romántica, de hecho no sabía como describirla en esos momentos.

— Dudo que se fije en una chica como yo de todas formas — suspiró mirando el caldero de la sala de alquimia — es ridículo…— volvió a suspirar — ¿Es que debería hacer como en esos cuentos? Volverme la villana y realizar una poción que permita que se fije en mi — carcajeó ante la ironía de sus palabras, sin sentir que alguien había ingresado al salón.

— Creo que eso sería romper las reglas señorita — la voz de Divus resonó provocando que la chica se tensara — Tienes ideas bastante peligrosas Yuki — se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Sensei! — volteó a verlo nerviosa, le había escuchado divagar, qué tipo de explicación debía dar en ese momento. Sabía que no sería creíble pese a que en realidad lo decía de broma.

— Te recuerdo cachorra, que has sido tu quien decidió establecer esa extraña relación entre nosotros — comenzó a acercarse a la chica lentamente, provocando que ella comenzara a retroceder por instinto — es irónico que ahora busques otro tipo de relación, sobre todo porque tu has sido quien creo las barreras — terminó acorralando a la chica contra uno de los estantes.

— ¿Q-Qué? Creo que se equivoca sensei, debe haber escuchado mal — nerviosa, soltó una carcajada esquivando la mirada debido a la posición en la que se encontraban.

— Así que he escuchado mal — sonrió con arrogancia mientras llevaba una de sus manos al mentón de la chica, alzándolo con cuidado — ¿Es eso así? —

— Y-Yo…— sus mejillas se encendieron mientras su voz se cortaba, siempre ocurría lo mismo, en ese punto, ella no sabía como actuar ante él.

— Creo que quien está equivocado es otro — acarició con su pulgar el labio inferior de ella sin dejar de sonreír — me gusta, el saber que no eres indiferente —

— N-No estás siendo… algo injusto — se armó de valor en preguntar, pues sentía que cada vez, estaba más atrapada.

— Eres tu quien quiere utilizar una poción para enamorar a su profesor — se burló.

— F-Fue una broma, sabes que no lo haría realmente —

— De todas formas, es innecesario —

— … ¿Qué? —

— Que perdería toda utilidad, aunque la crees y me la des — alejó su mano del mentón de ella, tomando esta vez un mechón de su cabello, acomodándolo tras su oreja para luego sonreírle — pero eso ya lo sabías ¿cierto? —

— D-De que… —

— Procura ordenar todo cuando termines de ocupar el salón. No me gustan las personas irresponsables — se alejó de ella como si nada, dando media vuelta y haciendo un gesto con su mano, en señal de despedida antes de retirarse.

— ¡E-Espera… Divus! — trató de detenerle, pero había sido tarde. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sentía la vergüenza a flor de piel — E-Entonces… yo si le… ¿gusto? — se dejó caer al suelo, cubriendo su rostro — ¡Maldita sea dilo claramente! — chilló, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció.


	6. Día 6 - Octavinelle

— Entonces… ¿Qué te parece este trato? — la voz de la azabache era dulce y calmo, así como su sonrisa calmada, observando a los tres presentes frente a ella.

— Realmente me impresiona tu comportamiento Shimizu-san, eres una mujer más astuta de lo que pensaba — Azul ajustó sus lentes y observó a la chica con seriedad.

— ¿Yo? Imposible. Azul es siempre quien logra sus objetivos ¿verdad? Yo solo realizo una inocente propuesta — comentó riendo de forma dulce y armoniosa, una clara señal de que no intentaba ocultar su mentira.

— La señorita Yuki es realmente amable — Jade comprendía su comportamiento, después de todo la conocía mejor que todos los presentes en esa sala.

— Yo no entiendo nada, pero si a Azul le parece no hay problema supongo — Floyd se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

— Oh~ pero Floyd, en realidad es algo bueno. Piénsalo de esta forma, si nos quedamos aquí, debemos pagar para alquilar los dormitorios, pero para ello, tendríamos que trabajar en el Mostro. Entonces no tendríamos tiempo para jugar — mostró su expresión preocupada — pero, para que aquello no ocurra, lo ideal sería trabajar solo algunos días en la semana en el Mostro y, para no causar problemas que compartamos dormitorio —

— ¿Compartir? — Floyd había logrado tener toda su atención ante aquello ultimo — ¿Entonces se quedarán a jugar? ~ — arrastrando un poco sus palabras sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver su filada dentadura.

— Así es, sobre todo Haru-chan — guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Sí! ~ conejito es muy amable~ — mencionó sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Yuki! — la puerta de la oficina de Azul se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una castaña totalmente desarreglada y claramente furiosa.

— Al parecer estás en problemas — murmuró Jade con una suave sonrisa hacia la chica.

— Quién sabe~ Floyd es mi escudo hoy — comentó divertida la chica.

— Hm~ así que Floyd ¿eh? —

— Así es~ ¿celoso? —

— en lo absoluto —

— Haruhi-san, no entres de esa forma tan abrupta — Azul mostro su descontento ignorando tanto a Jade como a Yuki, quieres parecían tener su propia charla ignorando todo.

— ¡Piraña-chan! — Floyd se levantó de su asiento con una amplia sonrisa al ver llegar a la castaña a la oficina, acercándose a ella y abrazándole mientras se recargaba en ella.

— ¡Floyd no me llames así! — Haruhi seguía molesta, tratando de librarse del agarre del chico.

— Vamos a jugar piraña-chan~ — ignorando las protestas de la chica, tiró de ella saliendo de la oficina.

— ¡E-Espera Floyd…! ¡¡De esta no te libras Yuki!! — el grito de Haruhi se escuchó por los pasillos haciendo reír a la azabache, quien seguía en la oficina.

— ¿Entonces si tenemos un trato? Además, Haru es capaz de controlar a Floyd, mira las ventajas Azul — la dulce sonrisa de Yuki era clara señal de su victoria.

— Está bien – agitó su mano rendido, después de todo era cierto, tenía más beneficios de los que esperaba — en ocasiones creo que aquel mal apodo que nos tienen debería referirse a ustedes en realidad – mencionó haciendo referencia al título de “mafia” que circulaba en los pasillos de la escuela.

— Descuida, no te lo robaré. Somos un equipo — se levantó de su asiento con cuidado — tomaré prestado a Jade — mencionó cuando el chico se puso de pie, tomándole del brazo con una sonrisa — y descuida, regresaremos para ayudar~ — se adelantó a los reproches del líder de Octavinelle.

Azul solo suspiró, mientras Jade dio una risa ante el comportamiento de la chica. Desde su punto de vista ella realmente era muy interesante.


	7. Día 7 - Grim

— ¡¡Pero que me has hecho humana!! — Grim, aquel gato monstruo quien era compañero de Odile y Yuki, en estos momentos se encontraba en una apariencia semi humana, completamente desesperado por haber sido convertido en aquello.

— ¡Perdón! No fue mi intención, de verdad — pidió disculpas Yuki arrepentida, pues no solo Grim había tenido aquel accidente, sino también Odile, quien ahora tenía orejas y cola de gato — _Es irónico si lo piensas, después de todo Odile es como un cisne y no un gato_ — pensó Yuki riendo suavemente.

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¿Por qué trataste de hacer eso en primer lugar? — Grim seguía furioso al respecto, mostrando sus dientes como una amenaza.

— En primer lugar, fueron ustedes quienes llegaron completamente desastrosos al dormitorio ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo para llegar enlodados de pies a cabeza? — Yuki pasó una mano por su rostro y suspiró, de solo recordar como ambos chicos habían llegado, completamente desastrosos, se agotaba.

— Seguíamos a un hada que nos pidió ayuda y pasamos por una parte lodosa…creo que tropecé — comentó con inocencia Odile, acto reforzado por sus orejas, las cuales se movían levemente de vez en cuando — aunque tampoco quería lavar mi cabello, Yuki-nee da miedo en ocasiones — murmuró no muy contento por la decisión de la azabache, apartando la mirada haciendo mofletes.

— Esa hada prometió darnos una recompensa si la ayudábamos — se cruzó de brazos Grim — ¡Nya! ¡No nos dio la recompensa! — exclamó al recordar el incidente.

— Odile, pero si Vil te hubiera visto ¿No crees que hubiera sido peor? — alzó una ceja Yuki al escuchar el reproche de Odile — Se lo mucho que te duele e incomoda cuando Vil trata con tu cabello, quería evitar eso — se acercó a él sonriéndole — perdona ¿sí? —

— ¿¡Por qué solo a él le hablas tan amable!? ¡Soy la mayor victima aquí! No me ignores — chilló Grim furioso.

— ¡Claro que no! Puede que me haya equivocado de loción, pero en primer lugar eres tu quien entró a mi dormitorio a jugar con mis cosas — miró molesta a Grim.

— Tenías escondido dulces — murmuró enfurruñado el felino, apartando la mirada. 

_—Es como un niño —_ pensó suspirando — De todas formas, no podemos quedarnos aquí lamentando todo, debemos ver como solucionar este problema —

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo solucionaremos? Su magia no sirve — apuntó a Odile — y tu ni siquiera sabes usar magia — le reprochó — no tenemos nada para hacer pociones o algo así —

— Podríamos preguntarle a Crewel-sensei, da un poco de miedo, pero tú te llevas bien con él ¿verdad Yuki-nee? — preguntó con una sonrisa Odile, en parte, no estaba realmente molesto con la chica, pues era cierto que deseaba evitar a Vil, cada vez que se topaba con el líder del dormitorio de Pomefiore, el intentaba arreglar su cabello, siendo un completo martirio. Además, le era agradable compartir con la azabache y pese a tener orejas y cola felina, no había pasado nada de mayor gravedad.

— ¿A Divus? — Yuki se tensó de solo pensar en su pareja, era cierto que tenían una relación romántica y una dinámica un tanto extraña, pero también él era profesor de Alquimia, y claramente si se enteraba de lo sucedido la regañaría — creo… que no es buena idea, podría ser peor para nosotros — intentó persuadir — _Además estaría en problemas con el director que de seguro se entera_ – pensó esto último.

— Entiendo. ¿Y qué hay de Malle? — preguntó nuevamente Odile.

— ¡Si! ¿No es él, el mago más poderoso de la escuela? De seguro sabe como solucionar este problema, ¡Bien pensado Odile! —

— Gracias Grim — sonrió animado el chico.

— …Está bien, iremos a Diasomnia para solucionar esto — ante el ambiente le fue difícil rechazar la idea — pero usen sus capas ¿sí? Para prevenir que otros los vean — Al parecer ella no podría escapar de esto. Si no era Divus era Malleus, y en cuanto al segundo, claramente la regañaría por no ser cuidadosa con lo que creaba, sobre todo porque había salido perjudicado cierta persona que era claro interés del dragón. 


	8. Día 8 - Overblot

Había sido una serie de sucesos los cuales se habían acumulado en su interior. El hecho que era una joven reencarnada, que en su primera vida había pertenecido a Twisted Wonderland, e incluso que había estudiado en Royal Sword Academy, fueron hecho que poco a poco la iban manchando.

Al momento que supo que había pertenecido a ese mundo, su magia despertó de golpe y con fuerza. Le había sido difícil canalizar aquel hecho, sumado a ello, la fecha en la que había ocurrido aquello había sido la peor de todas.

Se encontraban los tortuosos recuerdos de su vida en Japón, mezclado con los confusos recuerdos de su vida pasada. El hecho de haber aceptado su amor por Divus, pero la duda de si realmente era amada por ser ella misma o ser la reencarnación de la persona que el alquimista amó en su juventud; donde la gota que sobrepasó el vaso fue, el hecho de que habían encontrado la forma de regresarla a su mundo, en el peor momento posible.

Con la inestabilidad de su magia, y sus emociones a flor de piel, no fue difícil que cayera en aquello que había estado ayudando a evitar, el ya conocido Overblot. Había perdido el control en los jardines de Night Raven College, al momento en que sus recuerdos volvieron a mezclarse. Estaba acompañada por sus amigos y confidentes, quienes hacían lo posible para calmar su ansiedad, hecho que había sido en vano.

Su apariencia había cambiado completamente. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un rosa intenso similar a las mechas de su cabello, y alrededor de estos se había tornado negro. Su dentadura había cambiado siendo una hilera de colmillos, tenía garras que parecían estar manchadas en tinta oscura, sus orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas, tenía una cola y le habían crecido unos cuernos de carnero a los costados, su apariencia en sí era la de un demonio, poseído por la magia. Tras de ella, a diferencia de los otros Overblot, no parecía tener ningún monstruo en particular, sino más bien unas cadenas que mantenían unas alas, similares a las de un ángel, las cuales goteaban tinta, y a medida que comenzaban a aparecer unas especies de estigmas en el cuerpo de ella, más tinta goteaba de las alas tras de ella, manchándolas más y más.

— Ah~ me siento mucho mejor en esta forma, el dolor ya no existe — carcajeó con fuerza, dejando ver sus colmillos, moviendo sus manos y provocando que las cadenas se movieran a su voluntad — ¿y bien? ¿Quién será el que juegue conmigo hoy? —

Parecía completamente fuera de sí, su personalidad había cambiado completamente, como si su magia tuviera voluntad propia y se apoderara totalmente de ella y si no lograban detenerla, el descontrol acabaría con ella.


	9. Día 9 - Magicam

— ¡Al fin tengo mi teléfono! — exclamó Yuki estirando sus brazos al cielo, victoriosa por su resultado.

— ¡Genial Yuki-chan! — Fleur, quien ya había entrado en confianza con la azabache, se había vuelto un amigo cercano a ella.

— Y Cater me enseñó lo necesario para utilizarlo, sobretodo lo más importante que es la Magicam — los ojos de Yuki brillaron de emoción al mencionar la aplicación.

— …Cierto, querías aprender a usar esa aplicación hace mucho — el chico no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la situación.

— Y claramente tu me vas a ayudar — sonrió de forma traviesa.

— sí, sí… espera ¿Qué? — el pelirrosa miró extrañado a la chica — con qué debo ayudar, ¿No acabas de decir que ya aprendiste a usar la aplicación? —

— Pues claro. Es bastante simple como el Instagram de nuestro mundo — le explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — de hecho, ya sigo a Cater y a Vil, tienen bastantes seguidores, es interesante — miró por unos segundos su teléfono para luego alzar su mirada y observar a Fleur — te había comentado antes que en Japón era modelo de medio tiempo para revistas y algunas líneas de moda no tradicionales. Entonces era muy activa en redes sociales, después de todo debía participar en comerciales y todo el tema, aunque fueran pequeños —

— Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo… de hecho me impresionó el saber que eras la modelo de aquella marca de maquillaje — murmuró más para si mismo, puesto a que la chica era bastante natural y amable, por un momento pensó que su personalidad podría ser diferente debido a la fama.

— ¡Entonces allí entras tu Fleur! – exclamó de la nada ella, haciendo sobresaltar al chico — te he visto hacer diseños de ropa en tus cuadernos y nosotros posiblemente nos quedemos aquí. Sinceramente yo estoy pensando en quedarme en este mundo — por unos momentos su mirada se oscureció, pero pronto regresó a su estado de ánimo normal – entonces quiero graduarme de esta academia, quiero seguir por el camino de la moda como un segundo trabajo… trabajar en colaboración con Divus — murmuró lo ultimo sonrojada, para luego aclarar su voz y concentrarse — Creo que Fleur tiene mucho talento así que ¿por qué no sacarlo a la luz? — preguntó con curiosidad — te has lucido en Fairy Gala, incluso sensei comentó que tus diseños estaban muy bien planificados y Vil mencionó que tenías ideas originales. Podrías ser conocido por ello — le animó.

— ¿c-conocido? — el ritmo por el cual iba la conversación ya no le estaba gustando mucho, sintiéndose algo nervioso — n-no estoy seguro si quiero eso, digo mis diseños no están para la altura de eso —

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Son increíbles eres muy talentoso confía en mí, tengo un buen ojo para la moda — le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿de verdad lo crees? — preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

— Nunca mentiría con algo como eso Fleur~ — le sonrió sinceramente — y bueno mi propuesta — dio una risa, sintiéndose nerviosa, pues lo había pensado, pero en realidad era un aspecto un tanto arrogante de su parte pensar así, después de todo la ultima palabra la tenía el chico — es que me gustaría que todos conocieran tus diseños y me gustaría ayudarte, convirtiéndome en tu modelo ¿Qué dices? — propuso.

— ¡Me parece increíble, si quiero diseñar vestuarios para Yuki-chan! — la emoción de Fleur había salido de manera innata, sorprendiendo a Yuki por un momento — Aunque no estoy seguro de si estar a la altura — suspiró.

— No digas tonterías, claro que lo estas. Ambos creceremos y nos convertiremos en personas de renombre — decidió emocionada — te aseguro que incluso podemos superar a Vil~ —

— ¿eso es realmente posible? — preguntó riendo, siempre era contagiado por la alegría de la chica.

— Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. Realmente apuntan a una meta bastante alta ¿no creen conejitos? — la voz de Vil se escuchó a la espalda de ellos haciéndoles sobresaltar, volteando a ver y topándose con el rubio – así que por qué no me cuentan más sobre este “proyecto” que tienen, estoy bastante interesado – mencionó con una elegante y peligrosa sonrisa. Si bien no estaban en problemas, debido a la relación que tenían con el líder de Pomefiore, era claro que él intentaría que el proyecto fuera un éxito, posiblemente les apoyara bastante, y eso significaba estrictas medidas hacia ambos.


	10. Día 10 - Scarabia

— Bien Yuki. Es hora de que aprendas a cocinar — Jamil se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando a la chica, ambos se encontraban en la cocina de la escuela, con diversos materiales e ingredientes para elaborar dulces — creo que comenzar con algo básico es correcto —

— Jamil~ ¿Es realmente necesario que aprenda? — reprochó sin mucho animo la chica.

— Definitivamente. Sobre todo luego de aquellos dulces que creaste la semana pasada — frunció el ceño mientras la regañaba.

— Eran como muestra de agradecimiento — murmuró ella molesta.

— y aprecio el gesto, pero eso no quita que tu cocina deje tanto que desear — suspiró.

— Estás siendo muy sincero — le reprochó ella.

— Por supuesto, no puedo dejar que sigas cocinando de aquella forma, es peligroso — volvió a regañarle — sinceramente, no creí que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de cocinar de esa forma —

— ugh… ya entendí. No sigas diciéndolo — lloriqueó — acepté a venir porque dijiste que me enseñarías personalmente y que era imposible que fallara. Más te vale cumplir — se cruzó de brazos, pero luego los bajó, suspirando y apartando un poco la mirada — realmente quiero aprender a cocinar, no entiendo qué es exactamente lo que sale mal en todo esto —

Jamil la observó en silencio y volvió a suspirar. Era cierto que en ciertos aspectos Yuki se parecía a Kalim, sobre todo en lo energética y terca que era, pero también le recordaba un poco a su hermana menor. En parte comprendía cuando Jack mencionaba que una vez conociendo a Yuki, crecía esa necesidad de protegerle.

— Te prometí que te enseñaría, y lo haré hasta que lo logres ¿Bien? — mencionó rendido, acercándose a ella y dando pequeñas palmadas sobre su cabeza.

— Aunque tu sinceridad a veces duela… eres muy bueno Jamil — murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa ante la acción del moreno.

— No soy bueno — le corrigió, mirándole “molesto” mientras tiraba una de las mejillas de ella.

— Ay… ¡Ay! Jamil eso duele — la chica frotó su mejilla cuando fue liberada, notando como el chico intentaba contener una sonrisa — eres infantil cuando quieres —

— Mira quien lo dice — rodó levemente los ojos — Bien basta de charla, es mejor ponernos en marcha, hay mucho trabajo por delante — empujó a la chica hacia el fondo de la cocina — haz una coleta con tu cabello y ponte el delantal — le ordenó, mientras él iba a inspeccionar nuevamente los ingredientes que utilizarían.


	11. Día 11 - Happy Beans

— Entonces déjame ver si entendí… nos dividimos en equipos, que son elegidos por usted — Yuki apuntó al profesor de deportes Ashton Vargas — y competimos para obtener esta especie de cáliz y ganar ¿verdad? —

— ¡Así es! Podrán disfrutar en plenitud los deportes y será una competencia donde el ingenio y la fuerza física jueguen papeles importantes — exclamó con orgullo el profesor.

— No quiero — se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Eh? ¿por qué no? — Haruhi parecía bastante emocionada de participar en un evento donde la magia no lo era todo.

— ¡¿Cómo que por qué no?! — alzó la voz Yuki — ¡Haru-chan no seas cruel! Si me seleccionan en el equipo de los recolectores deberé disparar ¡¡Frijoles!! Para atrapar a los del otro equipo y si estoy en el equipo de los monstruos deberé escapar para nos ser capturada — lloriqueó — sabes lo mala que soy en los deportes, no quiero ser atacada con frijoles~ Me iré con Divus-sensei — se cruzó de brazos.

— No puedo permitirlo — Ashton se interpuso — todos los estudiantes sin excepciones deben participar — sonrió con orgullo.

— Recuérdenme por lo que fui — dramatizó la azabache, escuchando risas tras de ella.

— ¿No estás siendo muy dramática? — preguntó burlona Haruhi ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

Los equipos fueron seleccionados, en donde el equipo recolector era notablemente más grande que los monstruos, en donde había quedado Yuki. La azabache había entrado en pánico, los recuerdos de su infancia donde le obligaban a jugar con el balón regresaron a su mente, era impresionante que tuviera grandes destrezas para algunas cosas, pero cuando era el turno de escapar, todo parecía borrarse de su mente.

— No quiero — hizo un puchero mientras acomodaba su insignia del equipo monstruo en su uniforme deportivo, ya en un punto de inicio para la competencia.

— Yuki, vamos no seas caprichosa — Jack miró preocupado a la chica — da tu mayor esfuerzo ¿si? Te cuidaré — le animó. Había sido testigo de la torpeza de la chica, de hecho incluso de su sentido de la orientación, por lo que su preocupación iba más allá de los deseos de desistir por parte de ella, definitivamente tenía que cuidarla, pues conociendo su suerte era posible que se perdiera en el campus y fuera completamente rodeada.

— ¡Jackie! — lloriqueando abrazó al chico como si fuera su héroe — te compensaré de alguna forma, de verdad, todo lo que tu quieras, muchas gracias — alzó su mirada observándole con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, provocando que el lobo se tensara, para luego suspirar y sonreír mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. Para Jack pese a que Yuki fuera mayor en edad, era como una niña ante sus ojos.


End file.
